WFA presents: Red Hot Interview
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: Join WFA's chillest journalist JT Blaze as he interviews the talent and owners of the WFA in the most interesting, the most real interviews like no other.
1. Bloody Wolf Interview

WFA Headquarters

We head down to one of the media rooms where we meet the "Red Hot" JT Blaze getting ready to interview with the Bloody Wolf, Asher King Who is wearing a white shirt with a white wolf with blood all over it and on top reading Lead Lambs To The Slaughter.

"What's Up WFA Fam, and welcome to my exclusive interview with someone who has had a front row seat to the implosion of The Pack. Please welcome The Bloody Wolf, Asher King! What's up my dude?" Asked JT shaking hands with Asher.

"Doing alright. Let's just say things in the WFA are chaotic at best right now." Answered Asher with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Ah I think I know whatcha talking about dude, but we will get to that later. Now let's start at the beginning for you. A few months ago you signed on the WFA with both ICW and FXW with a debut in the former with some old friends of your's in Matt Lopez and Chris Wolf with the formation of The Pack. Tell me man how it came about."-JT

"Yeah I did receive a contract with the WFA and yes I joined up with some old friends. The Pack was meant to be this lethal unit of "wolves" taking on the world. That we weren't willing to wait for opportunities. That we were going to take them no matter what the cost. I came in to even the odds with Lopez and Wolf to drive off E.R.S. and at Fallout to showed everyone how much of a threat we are. Or should I say could've been. I'm not going to give the exact details on the shows plans JT so don't bother. Mainly because our tapings in ICW haven't aired yet and FXW has a storyline as well down the road." Said Asher somberly at first, but then angered.

"Sorry dude. You sure you want to continue this?" Asked JT.

"I have to. I've kept my silence for too long. What I will tell you is the backstage infighting. Before that know that the WFA locker room is a pretty cool group of men and women. We all treat each other like family and yes family fight at times, but not like this. Things for The Pack died when Lopez and Wolf began fighting each other. In truth it was all about ego vs pride. Outside the WFA as singles stars we were great, together we were amazing. In the WFA Matt has made a name for himself becoming a multi time champ and quite frankly is ready to bust into the main event scene. I'm telling you, Matt Lopez is a future world champ about to explode. The question is when and where. For me, I'm brand new, but I'm ready for any fight at any time to make a name for myself. Then there is Chris Wolf. He has had some decent matches here, but not the best win/loss record. He started well in ICW, SSW United, and was in the first main event in FXW." Said Asher calmly.

"You said pride vs ego, so tell us what happened man. Don't mince the words, the people are hungry for answers." Said JT.

"Yeah there's more. It was Chris Wolf's ego versus Matt Lopez's pride. And it got ugly real quick. So you know we pitch ideas to the writers and our respective bosses. That we have ideas for ourselves and The Pack was no different. So both me and Matt had the idea of making a name for ourselves by taking on various groups like ICW's Dark Family, SSW United has Monarchy, and even the Cobra Club. Sounds badass right? Well it came the Chris Wolf Show real quick. We came in with the thought of us being all on equal footing. Or so me and Matt thought. Because not long after we won our match, Chris goes around telling everyone he is the leader and that The Pack is his when in reality it was a complete group effort. WE created The Pack. All three of us, not just Chris. Matt saw it as Chris wanted to use us to become a champion in the WFA. Matt wasn't having that, and then Chris accused Matt of trying to steal his "spotlight" from him. That Matt is jealous of him. Finally it came to blows one night to which I had to step in. Chris yelled for us to follow him or get the fuck out. Well word got round to the WFA owners and they weren't happy, especially Richard Ryder, Evan Neal, Trell, and Victor Constantine." Said the exasperated Asher.

"Dude those are guys you don't want to piss off! So what happened next?"

"Matt quit The Pack on his terms. He wanted out and the owners wanted it too. Chris "Said I don't care about the dead weight and the glory hog". Then I got to thinking, am I next? Do I have any chance of doing anything for myself? Because my idea was for us to go after the tag titles first, then we split up to see who goes after the other single titles. But then I saw how the fight with Matt and Chris to which I saw my future diminish in the WFA. So I had a talk with the owners because I was originally brought in for The Pack with other ideas down the road. I wanted to stay in the WFA. I LOVE wrestling and I truly feel that this federation is the best that houses the best like Jason Sabre, Furno Moxley, Freddy Escobar, Seth Sullivan, Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk and many others. Someday I wish to join that echelon. But first I must work my way to the top. Not whine and complain, or protest my standing in the company, and push oneself down everyone's throat. That's not me JT. So with the owners blessing and amending my contract to extend past The Pack. In short I left The Pack. Chris wasn't happy with it, but respected my wishes and said "see ya later". After that Matt came to me and shook my hand and then fist bump. I respect both men. I really do, but Chris man, you drove us apart. We were meant to be a unit. Then I lost respect for ya when you talked shit about Matt behind his back and THEN called in your brothers Fenris and Lucian and called yourselves The Pack. Don't make me laugh. You literally just spat in both me and Matt's face with this disrespect. The only thing I say to Fenris Wolf and Lucian Wulfengärd is this: watch your back cause your brother may just use you and toss ya to the side to get whatever he wants." Said Asher proudly.

"So Glory Days..."

"Don't want to talk about it. It has all the locker room pissed off. You know Sven right? The guy who is none other than Ruin. Evil incarnate in the ring, nice guy outside of it. He is pissed off now and that actually scares me. That's all you get from me." Said Asher.

"Well before we go what is next for the Bloody Wolf?"

"As I said, plans are in place in ICW and Trell is a master at his craft. Mr. Constantine has me set for NEX-GEN soon with my debut against Zack Mercer. Then to the main roster to one day be world champion." Said Asher.

"Awesome dude. Well that wraps up our time and thank you for your time my dude."-JT

"My pleasure JT. WFA, watch out cause the Bloody Wolf is on the hunt now. Everyone is now my lamb waiting for the eventual slaughter from yours truly, Asher King!" Said Asher passionately as he stood up and walked out the room.


	2. Mr NC-17 Interview

WFA Headquarters

"What's up WFA Fam! Your's truly, Red Hot JT Blaze here with another exclusive interview with none other than Mr. NC-17 himself, Chris Wolf! What's up dude?" Asked JT shaking hands with Chris.

"Good to be here, man. But be forewarned, I'm still recovering from The First Glory Days Episode."

Chris said, rubbing his head and laughing a bit.

"I hear ya dude. That, that was batshit crazy. Almost all the WFA had something to say, and most recently your old partner Asher. So man are you ready?"-JT

"Open fire man." -Chris

"So let's follow up with that. The WFA locker room was basically going nuts after the first episode of Glory Days. What happened dude?"-JT

"Well, here's the thing. I was extremely drunk. So most of the things I said in the episode were very much exaggerated. I don't see myself as the most hardcore man in the WFA, just one of them. But, when you get drunk, you tend to say shit. I've already apologized to most of the guys, though, so we're cool."-Chris

"We've all been drunk before dude cept them Straight Edge guys. But the next thing is this was some of it true though? Because while we do say things when we are drunk, some is just straight bullshit am I right? And yet some of it is pent up feelings coming out cause when we are drunk there are no fucks given. The WFA wants to know if any of it is feelings you've kept led bottled up all this time."-JT

"... I would be a Liar if I said none of it was true. My accolades before the WFA were all true, but so were some of my thoughts about the owners. They're all great people, but when I look back on my career before hand, I wonder if it was such a good idea to join the WFA. I don't regret it, but I wonder what else I could've accomplished." - Chris

"Do you think they are holding you back? Or feel slighted? Anyone in particular?"-JT

"Honestly, I just feel like I could be doing more. I've been known to deliver great stories. But, no, it's not really anyone in particular."-Chris

"Alright dude. So next is the Asher King interview. I heard you weren't a fan of it." Chuckled JT.

"Asher and I are still friends. So while I may not have agreed with some of his statements, I respect his opinion."-Chris

"And the matter of the state of The Pack?"-JT

"...I wasn't happy about Asher Dissing my Family. That should be understandable."-Chris

"I mean where do they and you stand now? What's going on in your mind with the interview and the backlash from Glory Days?"-JT

"I'm thinking I need to learn to be a better tv host."-Chris

"Next is Lucas Barrens. Things seem...seem to be heating up between you too."-JT

"Well, Lucas and I both have a lot of ego on the line. He's from Cincinnati. I'm from Las Vegas, or, as I like to call it, Sin City. We both love fighting. I can't speak for him, but I see him as another alpha trying to expand his territory. I can't allow that."-Chris

"So in short war is about to happen between the two of ya?"-JT

"And blood will be spilled. Seeing as how I want the WFA Extreme Championship."-Chris

"Alright man, finally what is next for Chris Wolf in the WFA and your plans?"-JT

"Well, hopefully, I'll become the first ever WFA Extreme Champion. After that, wherever the wind takes me." -Chris

"Well good luck to ya dude. That's all we have to say Fam, but tune in to the next episode of Chris Wolf's Glory Days with the Neal Deal, Evan Neal. Also join me next time with none other than Adrian Lord. I'm JT Blaze with all the red hot news that is wrestling!" Said JT shaking hands with Chris before signing off.


	3. Tijuana Lord Interview

WFA Headquarters

"What's up WFA Fam! It's your boy Red Hot, JT Blaze with Tijuana's Lord, Adrian Lord! What's up dude?" Asked JT shaking hands with Adrian as he sat down.

"First of all, it's lord not dude. More respect for your first REAL guest. Secondly, couldn't be any better." Responded Adrian really calm.

"No problems my lord. So what's been going on with you as of late?"-JT

"Doing what I do best. Show up, beat up my opponent, extra if we are talking about Lopez, getting paid and staying tranquilo. You could say it's a mantra." Adrian responded while putting his hands behind his neck.

"Speaking of Lopez, seeing as you are both repping Mexico in the World Cup, do you think the both of you will advance together?"-JT

"I wouldn't mind or care if he pass or not, but if I can kick him out the Cup it would make my victory even better." Adrian with a confident smirk on his face.

"That is if he survives someone else from Lopez's past in the first round with Sin Alma who also seems to have issues with you." Replied JT

"Yeah, forgot about that crazy fucker. Honestly, I don't what is his obsesion with Matt, it's insane. And whatever the fuck it's his issue with me, we can resolve it... after I kick his ass." Stated Adrian.

"Like to see all three of you in a match someday myself. Anyways my lord, let's talk about a certain incident you did in TDW that got the whole WFA talking: the destruction of the ICW International title. We all want to know why and what made you want to do it?"-JT

"Since you asked nicely I will respond you. The first reason it's to make a shout out for my compadre Naito. Secondly, it was to make an statement of my ignored presence. And what a better way than by smashing one of the most prestigious titles of the WFA. They all know that I am and I will either win their gold or their titles will meet the same fate as the ICW International title." Responded Adrian without any regrets about his actions.

"Strong words my lord, but coming from you is highly likely. Speaking of Naito, there are rumblings about a new group from you in the same vein. True or false?"-JT

"Spoiler alert. It's true and you are going to be listening from us very soon." Adrian with an smug smile on his face.

"It seems like everyone who was part of either Chaos, Bullet Club, Suzuki-gun, and now LIJ is coming to the WFA. Even my boss, Mr. Constantine acquired an LIJ member."-JT

"Constantine has great taste if he brought a fellow Ingobernable since we are expanding our territory. We couldn't let those other groups to left us aside." Adrian.

"Next thing is your thoughts on both the WFA as a whole right now and also on Glory Days."-JT

"The WFA is definately a great place to make me not a, but THE recognized superstar I'm destined to be. And please, don't mention that bullshit from that desperate hobo to gain attention." Replied Adrian, first calm but then changed to a disgusted face.

"I hear ya my lord. Before we head out what is next for Tijuana's Lord?"-JT

"Living up the way I do best. Beating up names, getting paid and staying tranquilo. Maybe I should do a t-shirt with that." Adrian.

"WFA Shop get on that! Anyway it's been awesome my lord having ya here. That's all the time we have today Fam. I'm the man with the Red Hot news, JT Blaze. See ya next time on Red Hot Exclusive with The Gravedigger himself, Seth Sullivan. Adios Fam!"-JT


	4. The Gravedigger Interview

"What's up WFA Fam! It's yo boy JT Blaze with another edition of Red Hot Interview Scoop! Well working title fam, but today we sit down with one of the baddest men in the WFA. You either love him or hate him, but the dude is a star. Give it up for the Gravedigger, the King Cobra, Seth Sullivan! Welcome dude." Said JT as he shook hands with Seth then fist bump as they sit down.

"Real humbling to be here." Seth replied, in a surprisingly calm tone.

"So tell me dude you have been on a real run in the WFA. From being the XCW World Champ to your dominance in ICW from injuring both CJ Hawk and Detrick Cyrus while Cobra Club is turning the whole WFA upside down, you have got to be on top Mt Olympus right now huh? Tell us about it man." Asked JT.

"Well, it feels weird being on top of the WFA in such a short time. I have waited patiently for the Cobra Club's time of dominance since I first arrived to the WFA, and I'm quit excited how quickly we've escalated on the pecking order. I've had a list of dream matches in mind when I first arrived, and I've already gotten two out of the way - CJ Hawk and Detrick Cyrus, and now it seems I'm on my way of getting another out crossed off the list - and that is with Escobar. And in a short while, I shall continue my trend of furfilling dream matches when I defend my XCW World title against Jason Sabre." Seth answered.

"Dude both those matches are going to be legit fire. Even more so since ball three of your times in Japan. Let's not forget your main event match with Darkside at Destination eXcellence. Any pressure from any of the three?"-JT

"Not particularly. I always told myself the worst thing that could possible happen is if I get injured. Not the small kind - say a concussion or a pulled hamstring - a big one, like a dislocated shoulder or smashed knee. But luckily for me, the people I work with are very specialized in their craft, they know me as much as I know them, so we're always good to go when our match arrives." Seth answered, before continuing.

"In addition, I've made history in the WFA as the sole person who has faced - and will be facing - all four members of the new four horsemen of the WFA within the span of a year, and that upwards inclination doesn't just happen to anyone. Could a person feel pressured? Maybe. But I've been in similar situations where I'd feel constrained with nerve-racking emotions and thoughts, but nowadays I know it's nothing new - it's simply business as usual."

"Especially with a chance to become world champion in two promotions. Before we talk about Destination eXcellence, let's talk about X-Mania where for the first time Cobra Club is in a dire situation. What are your plans both best case or worst case scenarios?"-JT

"Well, best case scenario is I retain my belt against Sabre and Cobra Club becomes victorious over the Bloodline - although it'd be sad to see my lad Ben Jones retire from wrestling for good, especially since he's world champ in ICW, so that'd make the belt up for grabs... so that's a triple win for me! However, if I still retain against Sabre and my boys loose against the Bloodline, I don't plan on giving up my belt so easily. Hell, I might even *walk out* of the arena as champion. Off course, if I were to be honest, that'd just be wishful thinking. Hank would probably announce the belt as "vacant" and forge a tournament to crown a new paper champion. Besides, if history proves anything, nobody stays fired forever... and as for the worst case scenario - I loose to Sabre and Cobra Club looses to Bloodline, then I guess we should swallow our pride and walk away... but again, total utopia cannot last long, Cobra Club would just come back - stronger, homicidal, and with vengeance on the mind." Seth answers.

"All crazy scenarios. Then you have run roughshod of ICW with the destruction of CJ Hawk and then Detrick Cyrus. As you mentioned, you are looking to face the other two men of the Four Horsemen. What would it mean to you to beat all four of them in your first full year in the WFA?"-JT

"I guess it'd proves that the WFA has a lot of faith in me to lead them into the future. With the downfalls of CJ and Detrick, everyone is going to want a shot at me - but they'd have to get in line for that! Heh heh heh..." - Seth

"Sadly Trell has blocked you from going after the big one and now the main event? I hear you have a plan to break that ruling."-JT

"Well, lemme say this - if I do have a plan, and I will not answer on that, the last thing I'd do is reveal it. Trell, as much as I despise him, I'd have to give him credit where credit is due - he's pretty clever, if there is a loophole to his ban and he's yet to realize it, I wouldn't want to point that out, because he'd be on it in a heartbeat. At the moment, I'm just handling this like a King Cobra in the wild, in which the cobra mesmerizes its prey before it strikes." - Seth

"Now let's go with Cobra Club itself. Whether it's XCW, ICW, SSW United, and FXW, they are dominating everyone one way or another. Besides XCW, what is next for the Faction of the Year winners?"-JT

"Pretty much do what any faction exists to do - dominate. Eventhough it's become a common factor of teaming up with people with the same goals as you. I guess the only real challenge that comes with a faction is coming up with a snappy name and good gimmick. In addition, the Cobra Club is apparently being hunted by another stable, and it isn't Monarchy or New Shield, it's Pandemonium."-Seth.

"I heard about that. Lately you and Tetsuya Sensui have been having some exchanges on social media and then recently at Civil War. What is the beef with both groups? Also there is one other person whose attention you caught too: Ruin, but tell us are we heading to a war between Cobra Club and Pandemonium?"-JT.

"Well, our beef stems further back than just Civil War. It goes as far back as Japan back when Cobra Club feuded with Chaos. As you know, a good portion of Pandemonium's members were from Chaos, and they're using their past connections to start a group to rival Cobra Club in the numbers game."-Seth

"So this feud runs deep then? Any rivals in each group? Plus I would be awesome to see them at Into The Warzone(War Games) ppv dukeing it out."-JT

"Obviously Tetsuya, since he's the one who assembled them together in the first place. Then there's Matt Lopez, whose been wanting another shot at me for plenty of reasons. Finally, Mason Rivers, because he's their underdog and he wants to prove his worth, and what way to do that is step toe-to-toe with the King Cobra? Plus, Sully bite him once and he may still be infuriated about that. As for a WarZone match... great idea! Book it, somebody!" - Seth

"Legit dude. Alright next is one of the main reasons you requested to be on here, your statement on Glory Days"-JT

"Ooh, yeah, what a rollar coaster that is..."-Seth

"Your thoughts on the debut?"-JT

"It'd seemed fun on paper, but the execution was just, in lack of a better term, underwhelming."-Seth

"I bet man. Before we head out for today, what's next for both the Gravedigger and Cobra Club?"-JT

"Well, the club and I shall continue our excursion of greatness and dominance, no matter where we are, in *or* of certain feds. I shall say no further than that."-Seth

"Ruin... Ruin, Ruin, Ruin... whose he again?" Seth, with a smirk.

"Well his WFA run has been lackluster thanks to management *cough Angel cough* Riddle cough*. But he did destroy Mama's Soldiers. But in NJPW he has been tearing up the competition almost like you dude. With his next match at the end of the year with your mentor in a Last Man Standing match for the IWGP Intercontinental title."-JT

"Ohh... *that* Ruin. I even did a promo with the Cobra Club about him. I mean, it's been a while *and* as you said - he hasn't done anything notable here in the WFA. But, if he's doing well in Japan... then I suggest he and his gathering of black sheep should *stay* there, I got the burying people part down here!" - Seth

"Strong words Seth. You all can catch the WFA's Gravedigger on ICW, ACW, XCW, SSW United, TDW, NLW, WWL, and FXW very soon. Been real cool chatting with ya Seth. Till next time fam, it's ya boy JT Blaze and catch me next time on Red Hot Interview!" Said JT as he shook hands with Seth.


	5. The Prince Interview

"What's up WFA Fam! It's yo boy JT Blaze with another edition of Red Hot Interview with one of the best in the world of wrestling. Love or hate him, this dude is one of the greatest. Say hello to the Prince and leader of Monarchy, Freddy Escobar. What's up Mr. Escobar?" Asked JT as he shook hands with Freddy.

"Glad to be here. I'm fine." Freddy said, in a calm tone.

"Let's get to the big juicy bit EVERYONE in the WFA is wondering: the end of the most recent episode of ICW. We saw you return in a big way with both your Monarchy members and New Shield going at it with Seth and Cobra Club. Tell us what happened and why man?"-JT

"Ah, well let me explain. I have watched, I have been on the sidelines for most of the year. I have been waiting, biding my time to make an impact. And all the while, there was one name I kept hearing, over and over again: Seth Sullivan." Freddy explained.

"You see, I have watched Seth Sullivan rise dramatically to the top of the card. I have seen him turn ICW into his personal playground, I have seen him dismantle some of the biggest stars in the WFA. And honestly, that deserves praise. Real recognizes real, and if he had just left it at that, I would've applauded his cunning. But for someone so cunning, so ruthless, you did something very foolish: you fucked with my family."

"Sure, me and Detrick have our issues, we don't like each other very much. But when you desecrated my father's grave, just to get under Detrick's skin, you did the stupidest thing possible, and you made an enemy out of me. So now, I'm gonna prove to him that you never fuck with the Guerreros."

"I hear ya on that. It's one thing between family, but when an outsider is involved then all bets are off. And speaking of your time away, what happened? Not dissing ya, but 2018 was not too kind to The Prince." Said JT

"Well, SSW has been on hiatus, so I haven't been able to defend my Universal title. I have managed to defend my title outside of United a couple of times. Outside of that, I haven't been very active. I needed time, time to think, to contemplate, and to rebuild."

"Do you think you were burning yourself out?"-JT

"Yes. I have been champion in many promotions. Even for someone like me, it can take a toll on a person to work so many dates, and to work at the level that I have consistently performed at. So I took a hiatus. And in that time, I've seen other people take advantage of my time off to try make a name for themselves, to rise to the top of the card. It seems like everybody, from the fans to the promoters, have forgotten about me. And right now, I think it's about damn time I reintroduce my self."

"And you did in a big way and 2019 looks to be a Monarchy Renaissance of sorts. Which is the next question, how's the state of Monarchy?"-JT

"My boys, they've been restless. Nattie's been putting work in, showing everyone that she is the best damn woman in the business, but the rest of the Monarchy have been waiting with me. Now, now we're going to make out impact, and we're going to do what we do best: take what's ours."

"And also the longest reigning WFA Tag Team champs too. That's no small feat. Also it seems you are slowly getting back with your brothers in arms in the Wet Dream Team. Want to tell us the details?"-JT

"Some issues there. Jason Sabre is down, but me and Detrick...we still need to figure some shit out. Either way, either with the Monarchy, the WDT or by myself, I will take back my kingdom."

"That sounds like it's more than just Mr. Sullivan. Care to elaborate!" Asked JT

"Sullivan is just the beginning. Once that's done, Ben Jones is up next. I haven't forgotten what that dollar store Azriel did to me. Once I kill the snake, I'm going to slay the Destroyer, and take back the ICW title. 3-time ICW Champion does have a nice ring to it, don't ya think? But, see, you know me. I'm not content with just one title. Nah, I'm coming after Darkside too, for stealing what is rightfully mine. That FXW World Heavyweight Championship will look great next to all my other titles, wouldn't you agree?"

"That would be amazing accomplishment and a hell of a start on a comeback tour. Speaking of FXW, you were selected to be one of the reps with Matt Lopez, Will Ralston, And Jason Malice to take on XCW in the All Or Nothing match. But the big story there is you and King Randy Who seems to be gunning for you. Thoughts?"-JT

Freddy chuckles. "Let me explain a few things: Matt Lopez, Will Ralston, Jason Malice, all those guys, I may not like them, but I do have a sort of grudging respect for them. They have put the work in, they have paid their dues, and they have won accolades...King Randy is a *very* different story. See, he wants to be me. It is obvious just from looking at him, from the Burger King crown, to the cape cut out from a cheap carpet, that the man wants to be Freddy Escobar. Randy, I don't blame you, everyone else wants to be me too, but that's just the thing. They may want to be me, but they can't. Because I am the genuine article, always imitated, but never duplicated. Randy, everything you have ever wanted, I have. Money, power, fame, and Angelica Rhodes, I have it all. And you want it, you want to prove that you are royalty. And this is your biggest chance, the opportunity to make your mark in the WFA by going over me. Sadly for you, I will make sure you always live in my shadow."

"And then you two are to clash once again at system OVERLOAD where something bad is to happen to the loser, or should I say humiliating. Next is that you have been at odds with your brother Detrick, and recently several other members of your family have joined the WFA? Tell us about it."-JT

"Right now, I don't focus on that. I respect my family, but sometimes, I need to show them how a Guerrero conducts themselves, how to truly represent our family. We lie, we cheat, and we steal." Freddy says.

"The Guerrero Credo. Damn that was a great time and it's thanks to you and the others that keep that memory alive everyday. Does your children want to follow in the Guerrero Path?"-JT

"Well, interesting situation there because my children are both Guerrero and Rhodes, via my wife, Angelica. The sky is the limit for them. Right now, they are young, but if they do decide to take up wrestling, we will be there every step of the way."

"Any dream matches for The Prince?"-JT

"Hmm...well, Sullivan, for one. A lot of fans like to compare us, but I want to set the record straight that the most dominant villain in WFA history is and forever will be Freddy Escobar. Also, I would like to face Adrian Lord in a one on one match, I don't believe I have yet."

"And before we go, what's next for The Prince and Monarchy?"-JT

"Taking back our kingdom. Showing everyone that while we have been laying low, we still run this place. It'll take a bit of effort, but all we need...is a change of fortune." Freddy says.

"And that's a wrap Fam. I'm JT Blaze and he is The Prince, Freddy Escobar, see ya next time where we sit down with a man who is just Gorgeous on the next episode of Red Hot Interview!"-JT


	6. The Gorgeous One Interview

"What's up WFA Fam! It's ya boy JT Blaze with another edition of Red Hot Interview with The Gorgeous One, Angelo Santos! What's up dude?"-JT

"Just chilling, honey. How are you today?" Angelo says.

"Doing good so far. So let's get down with the enigma that is Angelo Santos. We've seen you at the original and reboot tapings of TDW, but since then we've been denied to see ya. What's the deal man?"-JT

"Well, it's been a little frustrating. I became the TDW United States champion, not once, but twice. But since then, I've been on the back burner, since I've been primarily signed to TDW, and that fed's been on hiatus. Since then, I've been signed to SSW, and PWE, so Im hoping to be showcased more in the WFA in 2019"

"I hear ya on that and it's a shame, cause I'm both cases it was clear you were the star in each match and we all wanted to see more. We hope to see more soon in SSW, PWE, and I also to learn you signed with FXW too."-JT

"Indeed. Im signed to the NEX-GEN brand of FXW. I hope to prove myself."-Angelo

"Most likely you will with all the momentum in the world and fresh. But let's talk about your frustrations. I heard tell it was not only in the ring, but outside. Both behind stage and personal life. Care to share?"-JT

"I'm sure this won't surprise many people, but I am bisexual. I have worked this into my gimmick, into my character, so I could stand out, but of course, you have people backstage who don't exactly feel fondly about me, and when I started my career, I have had a lot of people try and bring me down, because of my sexuality."

"Let it be known Fam that is against the rules of the WFA. We do NOT condone such actions. And since we are talking about your personal life, let's talk in how you became The Gorgeous One. How you became a wrestler?"-JT

"I decide to become a wrestler as a child. I was inspired by Goldust as a wrestler, and his androgynous heel gimmick is one that I have been trying to emulate. When I was 18, I moved to Venice Beach, and I applied to Jack Classic's wrestling school. I learned a lot from him. I worked several small indy feds for a number of years, and to pay the bills I worked as a hairdresser. Finally, I got my break when I had a match with Jason Sabre in PWG that attracted a lot of buzz and attention. I started to get noticed."

"Now that you are here in the WFA do you have any dream matches and why?"-JT

"Hmmm...well, I have been wanting to have a program with Will Ralston, and Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk. I consider myself a great character wrestler, but I'm still working very hard to improve on my in-ring ability. Working with those guys would help me a lot to improve"- Angelo

"I would love to see you and Ralston go at it the most, but Cyrus and Hawk would be great too. Before we head out, what is next for the Gorgeous One in 2019?"-JT

"To prove myself. I'm going to show everyone that 2019 will be my year. At the end of this next year, everyone *will* remember my name."

"Wish ya the best of luck dude and thanks for coming by. Well Fam it's been a blast this year. See ya in 2019. I'm JT Blaze and he is The Gorgeous One Angelo Santos, and this has been another edition of Red Hot Interview! Later peeps!" Said JT as he shook hands with Angelo.


	7. Sinister Prophet Interview

"What's up WFA Fam! It's ya boy JT Blaze with another edition of Red Hot Interview with the man who calls himself God's Calamity, the Sinister Prophet, Amadeus Crowley! What's up dude?" Said JT as he tries to shake hands with Crowley who merely laughs at him.

"First off I don't shake hands with a plebeian filth such as yourself. Secondly I don't get the American jargon. For the life of me I just don't get it. I feel it kills one's IQ, but in your case it must have been very limited. But I digress, so to answer your question if you call it that, I'm particularly well at this time" Replied Amadeus.

"Well damn dude sorry. Let's talk about your signing with the WFA and how it came about."-JT

"In truth I was making waves outside the WFA and at the time I was looking into a new venture in North America. I was in negotiations with both ROH and WWE at the time when Mr. Ryder made me a bigger offer with more freedom with my character. While ROH would let me use my character freely, the money wasn't there and it was the opposite with WWE. At that rate I was about to just go back to the European circuit or NJPW. With the WFA proposal though I just couldn't refuse. At this time I'm signed with just FXW and now the new CAW, but I'm working on a deal with PWE, ACW season 3, and possibly ICW. My contract is up for grabs in the promotions."-Crowley

"Seems like it's paying off already. As you made your official debut with the company at the Thanksgiving special. You were on Team Phillips and was one of the last ones in it, but then you betrayed Brian in the end. Why?"-JT

"Let me ask you this: what would you do to standout in the WFA? How would you get them to remember your name? Sure we could've won the match. But I saw how it would play out. Phillips you are good, but Cyrus and Sabre together, we had no real chance. Also it was nothing personal Phillips. I just figured why waste unnecessary energy. So Mr. Cyrus and Mr. Sabre I do hope you enjoyed my gift."-Crowley

"Which brings me to my next question. After the match your attention was all on Detrick Cyrus. Why is that?"-JT

"I admire Mr. Cyrus."-Crowley

"There has to be more than that."-JT

"What more you want me to say? I respect Mr. Cyrus, I truly do. In fact I want to help him. And if you dare push me like that Mr. Blaze, I will break your face. Do we have an understanding?"-Crowley

"Yeah...sure man. Anyway do you have any dream matches in mind?"-JT

"Quite a few actually. Jason Sabre, Freddy Escobar, Furno Moxley, Seth Sullivan, Samuel Dark, Ben Jones, Preston Starr, but one I really want to play with is CJ Hawk. I'm throughly fascinated by him. So Mr. Hawk do get well soon. I would so like to meet you."-Crowley

"I noticed you didn't say Detrick Cyrus."-JT

"I told you I want to help him. I don't want to destroy him. Why would you suggest such a dastardly thing? I admire Mr. Cyrus. Try to remember that Mr. Blaze."-Crowley

"Well is there a chance we can see you on Glory Days?"-JT

"Why would I associate myself with ilk like Chris Wolf and his show of complete idiocy with the common folk. No thank you which is why I was surprised both the "Prince" and "King of Trolls" actually took part. They both showed the world they are pretenders to the throne."-Crowley

"Some very strong words. Finally what's next for the Sinister Prophet?"-JT

"2019 is all mine whether the masses know it or not. It was a forgone conclusion the moment I was signed. This isn't a fairy tale story like Ralston. Not year of Darkness that Samuel had last year or any other "dark" edgy individuals. No Ace, no Prince, Gravedigger, no madmen, vigilantes, heroes, or monsters will stop me. Not even a god. I'm God's Calamity, And I just bring misfortune to anyone who crosses my path."-Crowley

"With that being said we are out of time. I'm JT Blaze and he is the Sinister Prophet Amadeus Crowley, and this has been another edition of Red Hot Interview. See ya next time as I sit down with The Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!"-JT

"So Mr. Cyrus is next. Hehe see you both soon." Said Crowley darkly.


End file.
